Te veré pronto
by Hikari-05
Summary: Siempre estuvo enamorada de él y por años esperó por estar a su lado. Porque al final, amar incondicionalmente tiene sus resultados. Situado entre el 699-700 del manga. [SasuSaku Forever]


Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>"Te veré pronto"<em>

Aquellas eran las palabras que Sakura Haruno tenía presente desde hacía dos años, la última vez que había visto a Sasuke Uchiha, el que siempre había sido el gran amor de su vida desde que tenía memoria. Nunca se había rendido con él y ahora no iba a ser la primera vez que lo hiciese. Aquella despedida realmente había significado mucho para ella y de verdad creía firmemente en que él mantendría su palabra y se volverían a ver.

— ¿Vuelves a pensar en Sasuke? — una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirosa que se giró inmediatamente en la dirección de su voz. Se trataba de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, aquella que durante algún tiempo fue su mayor rival en el amor por el Uchiha. Por suerte, Ino si que había tirado la toalla y ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía una relación estable.

— ¿Acaso piensas que no se pensar en otra cosa? — si bien era cierto que su mejor amiga la había descubierto, no quería admitirlo.

Al parecer muchas personas de la villa se habían hecho una idea sobre que últimamente veían a Sakura deprimida a falta de Sasuke. ¿Pero a caso la ausencia del muchacho no llevaba sucediendo desde hacía ya seis años? Le sorprendía lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, pero no entendía porque era ahora precisamente cuando más se preocupaban por aquel tema. Naruto incluso la invitaba a menudo a cenar en el Ichiraku y no solo para sacarle información sobre Hinata, sino para vigilar que todo andaba bien.

Se alegraba de que su amigo por fin hubiera encontrado alguien en quien centrar su interés amoroso y que a su vez correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido aun a dar el paso, por eso era Sakura la que se encontraba en medio de ellos mediando para que aquella relación se diera lo mas pronto posible.

— Sakura, sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, tal vez ya llegó el momento de que te olvides de él — de nuevo comenzaba aquel discurso, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba e Ino no había sido la primera persona en pronunciarlo, pero si había sido la mas insistente — Sasuke estaba bien cuando era el amor de nuestra infancia, pero ya tienes 19 años Sakura, es hora de que te des cuenta de que ha llegado el momento de que salgas mas con tus amigos, que te des la oportunidad de conocer más chicos. Mírame a mi, sabes que también fue mi primer amor y cuando por fin me di la oportunidad de conocer más al resto de chicos de nuestra generación, me llevé una sorpresa.

De nuevo ahí estaba, la Ino enamorada que quería bajo cualquier circunstancia emparejar a su amiga con uno de sus amigos. Lo había intentado con Lee, pero cuando le quedó claro que solo lo veía como a un amigo había intentado probar suerte con Shino. Quedó claro que no había interés por ninguna de las dos partes.

— Ino, sabes que aprecio tu esfuerzo y el de todos, pero de verdad, no necesito salir con otro chico, estoy realmente bien como estoy — vale que no era del todo cierto, pero Sakura se había prometido a si misma que esperaría el regreso de Sasuke, pasara el tiempo que tuviese que pasar. Porque él era el único con el que podía imaginarse siendo realmente feliz — Y mucho menos si tratas de hacer de celestina con uno de los chicos de la villa ¿Quien es tu siguiente objetivo? ¿Konohamaru?

A pesar de que su propia broma la había hecho reír, la Yamanaka no parecía nada feliz. Se tomaba realmente en serio su trabajo como doctora amor, sobretodo si pensaba que aquello podía ser bueno para su amiga. No le gustaba verla sufrir por un hombre y menos por uno por el que ya había desperdiciado tantos años. Según su opinión, ya habían sido suficientes.

— Bien, si no quieres salir con un chico por ahora lo respeto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no debas pasar más tiempo con ellos. No te van a morder... a no ser que quieras... — lo último lo dijo de manera picara, pero aquellas palabras no hicieron efecto en la Haruno, así que la rubia no tuvo mas remedio que darse por vencida, por el momento — Esta bien, nada de chicos entonces.

El resto de la conversación fue sobre cosas triviales, Sakura agradecía que su amiga no volviese a mencionar el tema durante el resto del día. A la hora de comer había quedado con Naruto, al menos su amigo parecía ser el único que la entendía. Al igual que ella, él también esperaba el regreso de Sasuke, por eso no era el indicado para pedirle que lo olvidase. Naruto sabía lo que significaba su amigo para la chica a la que ahora consideraba como una hermana, por eso también esperaba que con su regreso pudiera devolverle la sonrisa.

Ya empezaba a anochecer cuando ambos se separaron. Naruto había quedado con Iruka aquella noche y Sakura no tenía nada que hacer, a excepción de cierto ritual que repetía cada día durante los últimos años. Todas las noches se acercaba a las puertas de la villa y se quedaba observando el camino de salida. No se quedaba mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos, los suficientes para convencerse de que aquel día tampoco sería el del regreso del Uchiha. Aquella noche no parecía ser diferente a las anteriores, solo se encontraban ella y el absoluto silencio del lugar.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, iba a dar media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado y así regresar de nuevo a su casa, pero cierto movimiento en la oscuridad de la noche llamó su atención. A lo lejos vio moverse lo que parecía una figura encapuchada. No podía verlo bien, pero algo le decía que aquella forma de moverse se le hacía familiar. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección y se quedó quieta. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía ser él que volvía? De nuevo avanzó un par de pasos y se paró, ahora que estaba más cerca podía apreciarlo mejor por eso no volvió a dudar y echó a correr en dirección al encapuchado, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para estar completamente segura de que era él.

— Sasuke — susurró cuando por fin llegó frente a él, quedándose parada. No hizo falta que el chico se terminase de quitar la capucha para apreciar sus rasgos, pero agradeció que lo hiciera para así poder contemplarlo mejor.

— Sakura... — escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquel a quien tanto había esperado hizo que el pulso de la chica se acelerase, de una forma que hacía tiempo que no sucedía — ¿Que haces aquí? Es tarde.

— Te vi, te vi venir — un sonrojo apareció sobre las mejillas de la chica. Aquellos dos años habían sentado realmente bien a Sasuke. Estaba mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba y parecía más varonil. No había perdido el atractivo que lo caracterizaba, por el contrario, había aumentado — suelo pasar por aquí antes de ir a casa, el único camino para salir de la villa — una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios, al parecer ese siempre sería su lugar.

Observó cada detalle de su rostro, pero su mirada no pudo evitar dirigirse hacía el lugar en donde debería encontrarse su brazo izquierdo, aquel que perdió en su última pelea con Naruto.

— No lo he necesitado — comentó Sasuke al darse cuenta en donde se habían detenido los ojos verdes de la joven — fue un pago necesario por mis pecados. He aprendido a vivir con ello.

— ¿De verdad? — su mirada volvió a subir hacía el rostro del Uchiha donde buscó aquellos ojos negros que solo había podido contemplar en sueños durante los últimos dos años.

— Ahora soy un hombre nuevo — asintió — He viajado y he visto el mundo de otra forma a como lo solía ver. El odio y el sentimiento de venganza me cegaron durante mucho tiempo. No podía apreciar como eran realmente las cosas, pero ahora si me he dado cuenta.

— Sasuke... me alegra mucho escuchar eso — la sonrisa se amplió en el rostro de Sakura. Se alegraba de saber que por fin, el chico que tanto amaba hubiera encontrado la paz consigo mismo — te hemos extrañado mucho, Naruto, yo... sobretodo y...

No pudo acabar la frase, antes de darse cuenta los labios de Sasuke habían atrapado los de ella. Fue tan rápido que casi no le dio ni tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Más de una vez, había deseado que la callase con un beso, y ahora que su deseo se había vuelto realidad, casi no se lo creía. No supo cuanto tiempo duró, tampoco se paró a contarlo. Aquel beso había hecho que sus sentimientos se disparan completamente.

— Yo también te he extrañado, ahora si me doy cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí — le susurró al oído una vez hubo despegado sus labios de los de ella — Siento haberte hecho tanto daño, Sakura.

Me hiciste daño... — afirmó la chica tras asimilar aquellas palabras que tan dulces se le antojaban — pero también acabas de hacerme la persona más feliz de este mundo. Por favor... no vuelvas a dejarme atrás.

Aquellos ojos verdes llenos de súplica se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquellos años de soledad. Había tratado de mantenerse fuerte y ahora toda esa fortaleza se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes. Sintió la calidez de la mano se Sasuke sobre su rostro, secando aquellas lágrimas con sus dedos. Aquello la reconfortó, pero no más que sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, esta vez una leve presión, pero suficiente para ella.

— Ya hice lo que debía hacer, ahora estoy aquí y no me voy a ir — rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Sakura, atraiéndola hacía él — se acabó el odio, ahora solo quiero ser feliz.

¿Había escuchado bien? Empezaba a dudar de que todo aquello fuera real, parecía uno de sus sueños, pero este se veía demasiado real como para ser uno de ellos, solo esperaba no tener que despertarse. Pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico que amaba y poniéndose de puntillas le susurró al oído:

— Entonces estás en el sitio indicado.

La sonrisa de la joven se amplió como nunca antes, iluminando su rostro en el que aun quedaba un rastro de lágrimas. Tantos años amándolo fielmente habían tenido su recompensa. Porque a pesar del dolor, ahora era feliz al encontrarse abrazando a Sasuke. Y esa felicidad, era lo que más había deseado. Y ahora le demostraría que realmente podría hacerlo feliz.

Estaba totalmente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha y nada ni nadie podría cambiar jamás aquellos sentimientos.

* * *

><p>¡EL SASUSAKU ES CANON!<p>

Me moría de ganas por decir eso 3

De verdad, después de 8 años desde que sigo Naruto, que al final hayan hecho canon a mi pareja me hace realmente feliz. Que también lo ha sido el NaruHina y el ShikaTema y eso también me ha hecho feliz.

Hacía mucho que no escribía sobre Naruto y nunca había publicado ningún fic de este anime aquí, pero hoy me he inspirado. La verdad que esta idea me ha venido tras leer el último capitulo y el epilogo. Al igual que muchos, me he quedado con ganas de más sobre esta pareja, por eso se me ha ocurrido hacer una serie de fics SasuSaku sobre el tiempo que pasa entre el 699 y 700.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo 3


End file.
